(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security and particularly to the prevention of unauthorized use of objects having an elongated frame member. Specifically, the present invention is directed to adjustable locking devices for suspending and securing objects which possess a frame or like structure. The present invention is particularly useful for the simultaneous suspended storage of and securing bicycles, ladders, small boats and the like against unauthorized removal. The general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and appratus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking mechanisms for preventing the unauthorized taking of property is well-known. A particular class of these known locking mechanisms are useful for locking objects which may be hung by a frame or like structure. This particular class of locking mechanism is typically mounted to a permanent structure, such as a wall or pillar. The object to be secured is usually supported within a clasp-like portion of the mechanism. This clasp-like portion is then closed by a lock which may either be integral with or separable from the locking mechanism.
The major disadvantage of the aforementioned type of prior locking mechanisms is that they are non-adjustable and can usually accommodate only the single type of object for which they were designed. Another disadvantage of these prior locking mechanisms resides in the fact that the locked objects cannot be conveniently stored at the same time they are being locked.